We plan to: 1) focus considerable effort on the studies of gram negative bacteria of the face and hands; 2) study the adherence of cutaneous organisms to epithelial cells and the characteristics of desquammating "rafts" of corneocytes that harbor or do not harbor viable bacteria; 3) gather further data on the bacterial populations associated with axillary odor or that are present without axillary odor; and 4) further define the habitat and colony characteristics of sheltered bacteria of the antecubital fossa and investigate methods of eliminating them by surface disinfection.